First meeting
by khrG27lover
Summary: In what way could Giotto and G possibly meet? A bar? On the street? In a fighter perhaps? (Everyone writes stories about after they've met, so I thought I would do something different.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from KHR. I only came up with the plot.**

**Summary: In what way could Giotto and G possibly meet? A bar? On the street? In a fighter perhaps? (Everyone writes stories about after they've met, so I thought I would do something different.)**

* * *

_**Thanks to WhiteAngel128 for betaing this, you are awesome and a really beg help.**_

_This story is also posted on my AO3 page. _

* * *

_The more you trust your intuition, the more empowered you become, the stronger you become and the happier you become. - Gisele Bundchen_

_._

_._

_._

In some miscellaneous town, located somewhere in Italy.

A blonde is walking down a quiet street.

A pink/redhead (let's say it's red for my sanity's sake) is making his way down one of the few back alleys in the town with his hands in his pockets, only to get cornered by a couple of guys in black suits.

'I should have walked down a different alley.' Unknown to the redhead, the other alleys are even more crowded by men from the mafia. The redhead has been so busy thinking that he hasn't heard anything that the men have been saying. One of the men throws the first punch, which makes contact with his cheek.

Only when he felt the pain in his cheek does he turn his attention back to the situation at hand. He begins fighting back. Nonetheless, he's completely outnumbered **(think 4 times the amount of people that he goes up against during Inheritance Arc)**.

This situation is something that the redhead is used to, but that doesn't mean that he likes the way that he and the townsfolk are treated by them. He is sure that if they continue like this, there will be nothing left of the town. The government is corrupted so there's no hope from them and those in the mafia are roughing up anyone who even looks at them wrong.

Oh how he wishes that it would change, but it's just that, a wish. As he is about to block another punch, he sees someone else punches the man out cold. The redhead glances up to see someone his age with blond, gravity-defying hair.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the men snaps.

"Leave him alone." States the blonde.

"Stay out of this." The redhead can't help but look the blonde over. 'He looks as if he couldn't hurt anybody.'

"No. Why should I turn my back on someone who needs help?" Asks the blonde with a tone in his voice that expects obedience.

"You should do as this guy says, or are you okay with getting a scar on that pretty face?" One of the guys pulls out a knife from the back of his belt.

'Crap!' The redhead punches the guy in front of him in the gut, causing him to fall to his knees, just as the guy with the knife lunges forward towards the blonde. The redhead barely has enough time to push the blonde back, only for the blade of the knife to cut just under his right eye, just deep enough to cause it to bleed, but not to cause any serious damage to the eye.

The blonde rushes forward and manage to knock out the guy with the knife. After a couple of minutes with the help of the blonde, the two manage to knock the men unconscious.

The blonde looks over at the redhead and asks, "Are you alright?"

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could have been seriously hurt, doing something that stupid!" he doesn't know why, but for some odd reason, he can't help but feel really pissed or rather annoyed. The redhead waits, expecting some kind of answer from him, but the only thing he gets is the blonde laughing. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

After a couple of minutes of getting himself to stop laughing and chuckling, the other answers, "I wasn't expecting you to be worried about me. After all, you're the one bleeding."

"Tch…this is only a scratch." He runs his finger over the cut, then removes the finger and looks down at it, only to see the blood that is still seeping out from his skin.

"You should really get that looked at."

"Why did you help me?"

"It was probably because you were outnumbered, so I thought I would lend a hand."

This time, it's the redhead's turn to laugh. "What kind of reasoning is that?"

The blonde smiles. "I knew you were a nice guy."

"Hu…" The redhead looks confused. 'What's with this guy?'

"My intuition told me that you weren't a bad guy." The two of them start to walk down the street together, more like the redhead has started walking down the street and the blond is following him.

"What the hell?" The redhead still can't believe what he's hearing. 'Why is he following me? More importantly, why is he acting all friendly with me and telling me all this?'

"I have this strange intuition that tells me all kinds of things, from getting into trouble or when others are lying to me." States the blonde.

"Whatever you say."

"What's your name?"

"G."

"G?"

"Just G."

"I'm Giotto."

The two walk together for a while and they end up talking the entire time. They discover that they have the same feelings and views about the way they and the people around them are being treated.

Giotto begins discussing about what he is planning to do about it and G can't help but think that maybe the blonde is suicidal, or possibly crazy, or maybe both. Nevertheless, G has to admit that he owed him one and he isn't the type of guy who avoids paying back what he owes. The next thing he knows, he is placing a good deal of trust in the other and is agreeing to help Giotto with his crazy suicidal mission of establishing a famiglia to change the place for the better.

A couple of weeks later, after the cut on G's face has healed, it ended up leaving a pretty bad scar on his cheek, which leads him to do the next crazy thing. A tattoo. Sure he has considered getting one; he just never imagined he would have to get it on his face.

It has taken him a while to finally decide what it is that he was going to get. A flame. But not just any flame, a red flame that ends up closely resembling the same color as his hair.

After he has had it done, he isn't all that sure as to how people would react to it. Some people think it is strange, others just shrug their shoulders. Women seem to flock to him even more, not that he really cares.

When he sees Giotto for the first time after he has gotten the tattoo, he has been expecting to be bombarded with questions about it or be asked 'why didn't you tell me you were going to get it?', but no, all he gets is a smile and "it looks good. I bet it hurt a lot".

G has officially gave up trying to keep track as how long it's been since he and Giotto met, as every day seems to pass by quickly. For all G knows, a year could have passed by, since he is so busy with Giotto - the only person he has inwardly swore allegiance to ever since who knows how long ago and the only person he considers to be a friend, the only one he trusts.

However, one thing G is highly certain of is that his friend is way too trusting of other people. Sure it's nice that Giotto trusts him, but too much of anything is never good. He is almost certain that said blonde would befriend the devil himself, if ever given the chance; that really wouldn't surprise him.

The two of them have gone out for a walk through the town, only for Giotto to end up being the victim of a pickpocket and instead of being mad or anything, he has simply let them go while G wants to run after the guy and beat the daylight out of him.

"You need to trust others more." States Giotto, as he watches his close friend's temper return to normal.

"You trust people too much." replies G, he didn't survive until this day by trusting people. After all, being betrayed and stabbed in the back is a normal occurrence when you're living on the streets.

"I can't help it if my intuition tells me that they're harmless."

"Don't start up on that intuition crap again." Sure Giotto's intuition has got them out of multiple incidents **(that's what we'll call them),** but that doesn't mean that he believes him completely.

Before Giotto can open his mouth to start to say something back, his intuition starts to act up. "G, I know you're not going to believe me, but I think I should tell you that something is about to happen."

"That's frigging obvious, Giotto. Look around, I could have told you that."

Said blonde does as his friend has suggested, only to see that they are being surrounded by men in the mafia. As for what famiglia they are from…well, that is harder to figure out. Not that it matters.

After a couple of minutes, Giotto and G have beaten the men until they are unconscious and lying on the ground, before they started walking again.

"See? I was right. Something did happen." States Giotto.

"Alright, let's just say that this intuition of yours is actually right. Well, how about telling me where we're going to find someone crazy enough to join us?" asks G.

As the two of them walk down the street, they start hearing the sound of a flute coming from the end of the street. No matter how G looks at him, the man is definitely a foreigner.

After a couple of moments, the flute player stops playing, only to be called by none other than Giotto, much to G's disappointment. "Yep, he definitely is too trusting."

That's when G notices him, that same pickpocket running past Giotto and the foreigner, who just happens to take out three short blades from the inside of his sleeve only to rush the man.

Before G can blink, the pickpocket is now on the ground unconscious while the foreigner is picking up the flute that the man has stolen from him. "I would have let you go if you had simply taken the little money that I have, but this is something important to me."

'Okay, so maybe there is more to Giotto's intuition than I thought.' Maybe he really should trust it more often.

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Do you have any questions pertaining to the story? Should I write another chapter? (If you answer yes to the last one, then please give me an idea as to who you would like to see.)

I have a poll up on my profile for you to choose what pairing my next story should be, so make sure you post your vote. Also feel free to check out my AO3 page, as there are some stories posted on it that can't be posted here.


End file.
